Super Smash Bros Tatakau
by DragonMaster4427
Summary: A weakling and his fight-loving brother end up in a world of fighters, as the next tournament fighters. However, a series of dreams and an old Smash villain might cause some problems.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros _Tatakau_

Thank you for choosing to read this fanfic. I want you to know that this is my first fanfic so do not be alarmed if it is suckish. Please note that "tatakau" means "fight."

Chapter 1

_Look there is nobody around. Let's just pick a different place._

_No, look there._

"Hey, Doragon, hope you don't like this thing."

"Come on give it back."

_He's the one._

_The bully?_

_No, the other one._

**Later that night**  
>Doragon was worried. What would his parents say wen they heard that some kids took his necklace. That necklace was passed down from generation to generation in his family, and, even though nobody knows why, it was still done, and it was stolen. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the bedroom door, Doragon opened it to see his brother, looking all bloody and sick.<br>"What happened to you, Kasai?"  
>"I got you the necklace back."<br>"Thanks, I could have gotten it myself, you didn't need to get beat up for me."  
>"Naw, it's okay. I was bored anyways."<br>Doragon couldn't help but chuckle as he put his necklace back on. He tried to get Kasai cleaned up before his parents, or worse, one of his sisters, came home. Of course, he was unsuccessful. On the bright side, it was his father and when they told him the story, he said, "Really, did you win?" Unfortunately, his mother came in the moment that his dad asked. Kasai was grounded for a month and his dad was grounded for a week for asking a stupid question. Strict mom.  
>After eating, Doragon snuck some food to Kasai in the bedroom and the two of them started talking about different ways to trick girls into doing their homework, when suddenly a big gaping hole appeared in the middle of the floor, sucking in Doragon and Kasai. Doragon was trying to figure out what was happening as he blacked out.<br>When Doragon woke up, he was in a small room, by himself, trying to figure out what was happening,when all of a sudden, he heard a weird voice.  
><em>Enter the room and test your worth.<em>  
>Doragon was trying to figure out what it meant when all of a sudden, a door opened up. Doragon entered the room and saw what was apparently the craziest test of all time. There were bottomless holes, snake-filled pits, fire plumes, even a rickety rope bridge. Doragon got the idea that he was supposed to make it through this place, when he heard the voice.<br>_No, not this room. That room._

Doragon looked to his left and saw an area that looked like it was in outer space. When he entered that room, he saw that the place was just a floating flat piece of land.

"...floating..."

Doragon just crouched down and lied there, shivering. You see, Doragon has a list of things he is afraid of, and high, floating places was one of them. When he finally got the courage to look up, he saw a blue-haired swordsman staring down at him.

"Tatakau junbi wa dekimashita ka?"  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Oh, you don't speak Japanese, I said, Ready to fight?"  
>"Oh... WHAT?"<br>The swordsman just gave up and hit him with his sword. Doragon knew that a blow like that is fatal, but he didn't feel anything! How odd. The swordsman came up for another hit and Doragon figured that this must be the actual test. He tried to land a blow, but ended up missing right away. He tried to get a few more in, but he only got one blow in, and it didn't even do anything.

"Maybe I should have saved up some money for that weight lifting set."

"Anata wa, to omoimasu ka?" The Japanese warrior said before charging in for an attack. However, a bomb appeared directly in front of him and the swordsman went flying off into the distance. The voice talked again.  
><em>Well, a win is a win<em>  
>Doragon then appeared in a strange house. Then, Kasai appeared right next to him.<br>"Do you have any idea what is going on?"  
>"Not a clue."<br>Then, the two saw a floating white figure come down the staircase and speak in a familiar voice.  
>"Hello there, fighters. I am Master Hand, welcome to Super Smash Bros".<p>

End of Chapter

I do not own the swordsman or Master Hand, nor Super Smash Bros or the fighting arena. Please note that I do own Doragon and that Kasai is inspired by a guy I know. I used Google Translate, which I do not own, to figure out how to say Ready to fight in Japanese. "Anata wa, to omoimasu ka?" means "You think?" Also, please note that this chapter is a little short and that the rest of the chapters that I make will be longer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome to the next chapter. I told you that the rest of the chapters would be a lot longer and, well, here we are.

Chapter 2

Doragon almost fainted when he heard that name. Master Hand. He heard about him, but he is just a game, not real life. Yet, here he is.  
>"You must be in shock," the floating white thing said, "Allow me to explain. You see, this world is composed to the famous fighters of all the known universes coming together to hone their skills and make new friends..."<br>Doragon started thinking, _"Known universes? Am I dreaming?"_  
>"...each fighter gets to this world by a special transporter put into their world. When they come into this world, all revelry is settled on the battlefield, or whatever course they go to, in order to settle affairs with a fair fight. Now, we wanted to bring in those that were from a world without advanced weapons or skills or powers, but we didn't know how..."<br>_"Are they talking about where I come from?"_  
>"...so then we got it, have one of them fight in our new tournament and show the fight around the world, then we saw you."<br>"But why me, and how did Kasai end up in all of this?"  
>Master Hand continued, "we figured that if a weak person could come here and enjoy the game, then those that could actually fight would love it."<br>"Gee, thanks." Doragon said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.  
>"Your welcome. We figured that we should use a simple idea to transport you to this world."<br>This time, is was Kasai's turn to speak, "So a humongous, black hole like portal came to mind?"  
>"You don't even want to know some of the other things we were thinking about. Then again, if we used one of those, we wouldn't have gotten an extra... ah... I think we'll let him join."<br>Kasai was actually happy about this, mainly because the only words he heard throught the talk about this place was fight.  
>"Ok, so now I just need to get your names. I believe that you were Kasai and you are Dragon?"<br>"It's _**Dor**_agon, they sound similar, but one of them is my name."  
>"Yeah, whatever. I'll get Marth to escort you to the places you will be staying." The hand started to walk up the stairs, but he stopped to say, "By the way, I'm <em>not <em>hosting the tournament. You'll see who is later."  
>Doragon and Kasai stepped outside the building to run into the person that Doragon was fighting recently. Doragon could only think to say, "Do you know who or where someone named Marth is?" The swordsman replied with a, "Yes, that is me, and let me just say, anata wa koun, you got lucky." The three of them started walking until a huge mansion came into view. Kasai was stunned.<br>"We get that entire mansion?"  
>Marth started laughing and said, "Anata wa orokana, nandesuka? No, everybody has their own rooms to go to. It's just the mansion is the only thing big enough to fit everybody." Kasai had never looked more red before. After looking at the hall, they saw that Doragon and Kasai were, not only in separate rooms, but right next door to Marth. Doragon entered his room and saw what he would call his dream bedroom. There were posters of dragons and sculptures of dragons and even his sketches of dragons. Doragon loves dragons. he lied down in the bed shaped like a dragon with dragon bedsheets and started to wonder, how did Master Hand know that he likes dragons so much. This gave Doragon the up-most confidence that this was a dream and that when he woke up, it would be in the hospital after being majorly beat up.<br>When Doragon woke up, he was not in the hospital, but in a room filled with dragons. He rolled over and stared at the face of a real dragon, breathing heavily onto him. the scream could be heard for miles. Marth and Kasai entered the room wondering what was going on. When Marth saw, he said, "Watashi wa genkyu o wasurete shimatta, Master Hand found a way to fill our rooms with the thing we like more than practically anything." Kasai replied with, "So that's why I'm sleeping in a volcano." Doragon was trying to figure out the Japanese language Marth handed him as the dragon nudged him playfully. Doragon didn't have much time to think, though, as his stomach started yelling at him.  
>"Hey, where can get some food?" Marth replied with, "Simple, at the restaurant." The trio walked down to the place in order to get some breakfast. They were greeted by a whole lot of robots that looked exactly the same. When Doragon asked for the menu, one of the robots told him, "Don't worry, we already know what you are going to order. In fact, it is being cooked right now." and walked away, leaving Doragon awe-strucken. Marth had to explain that the robots were made by Master Hand in order to run the place during the tournament. he also explained that the robots were inspired by the fighter R.O.B. While Doragon was trying to figure this out, another swordsman came in, only his sword has golden and a two-handed sword, even though he was holding it with one hand.<br>"Kon'nichiwa, Marth."  
>"Kon'nichiwa, Anata wa dono yo ni shite imasu ka?"<br>"Subarashi, anata wa?"  
>"Fain."<br>Marth looked at Doragon and Kasai and said, "Everyone, this is Ike. He is also a fighter in the tournament." Ike sat down with the trio and started talking with Marth about things. After a bit, the R.O.B. clone came back with all four of their food. Marth and Ike got rice balls, Kasai got a burnt grilled cheese, and Doragon got pancakes... covered with peanut butter and bacon. After breakfast, Marth and Ike started showing the brothers around the place as so that they can get familiar to their surroundings. The first thing that they saw was the training hall, where all the fighters go to train themselves and become stronger. The next thing they saw...well...that was the only thing they saw other than the transporters used to, not only transport fighters from this world and back, but to go to the fighting arena and...well...fight. There was also a humongous tv screen so that those not fighting can watch those that are fighting. After a bit of walking, Ike started talking to Doragon.  
>"You know, that is a nice neckuresu that you have there."<br>"My what...oh. You must mean my necklace. This thing has been passed down our family for generations."  
>"What for?"<br>"Nobody knows. By the way, why do you speak Japanese?"  
>"It is a common language where we come from. There are a lot of fighters here who speak Japanese so I will be happy to translate." At that exact moment, a herd of multi-colored dinosaur like creatures trampled Marth who screamed, "Ittai nani ga anata wa sukoshi kyoryu o kusoda? Usera seru!"<br>"Whoa, I am not translating that!"  
>While Doragon and Ike continued to talk, Marth decided to show Kasai the training hall. "This place is where all the fighters train in order to become champions or to just get better."<br>"Hey, this is cool."  
>"Yeah, hey guys, we should walk down to the transporters for the announcements."<br>"Announcements?"  
>"Yeah, it's when the announcers tell us how the fighting will be laid out and things like that, if we start walking down now, it will take only ten minutes to get there."<br>At that exact moment, an announcement came went through the entire world saying, _Attention, only five minutes until the tournament starts. Please head to the transporters in order to get there on time. If you are ten minutes away, you are practically screwed!_  
>"Wow, how do they know that we are ten minutes away."<br>Everybody just looked at one another as they Ike and Marth realized that if they don't make it in time, they could be disqualified, so the two of them started running, followed by Kasai and Doragon. When they finally arrived at the transporters with two minutes to spare, Kasai looked behind him and said, "Where's Doragon?" Everyone looked behind them and just barely saw Doragon stammering up the top of a hill. All of a sudden, a blue blur came in and Doragon appeared in the stands with the others, wondering what the heck happened. When he looked in front of the transporters, he saw a short, fat guy in red clothes and hat and blue overalls and a thing that looked like a blue hedgehog.  
>"I can't believe that Master Hand got those two to run the tournament." Marth stated.<br>"Who?" Doragon said, curiously.  
>"Those two, Mario and Sonic. The announcers of the tournament don't fight in the tournament, so I can't figure out how Master Hand got them to announce in his place."<br>"I can't believe that he got them in the same zip code without beating each other up," Ike responded with. "Getting those two to not fight is like getting hit with Chuck Norris's roundhouse kick, and living."  
>"Good a-evening, and welcome to the twenty-fifth annual Super Smash a-Brothers Tournament."<br>"We are _really happy_ to be here announcing this _wonderful _tournament."  
>"What, I-a thought we were a-angry to be a-doing this."<br>"I being sarcastic."  
>"Well, you are a-horrible at it."<br>Right then, the two of them started duking it out while the audience started taking bets and the foursome started talking about it.  
>Marth, "This is totally barbaric, who can bet about this when the tournament is supposed to be starting."<br>Doragon, "I know, right Kasai."  
>Kasai, "I bet five bucks that Sonic will crush Mario."<br>Ike, "Anata ga shite iru!"  
>When the fight was finally over, and Ike was five bucks richer, the announcers continued the tournament.<br>"All right, because we-a spent so much-a time fighting, we will skip announcing the new competitors, you will just learn them as the tournament-a goes."  
>"However, we will announce the fact that Master Hand has decided that we will bring in those from a world where most people are normal, we found a couple of fighters that will join in on the tournament. Please welcome Doragon and Kasai." The entire audience clapped at the fact that there were some people from a new world fighting.<br>"Now-a then, let's a-get to the tournament bracket. This a-bracket will tell us who a-fighting who in each fight."  
>"To keep it fair, we left each bracket blank so that in each round, a person will fight a randomly selected person that is still in the tournament."<br>"For tomorrow's fights, in block A, we a-have a-Link going against Kasai."  
>"For block B, we have Olimar vs Megaman."<br>"All-a competitors, get a good rest, you're a-going to need it."  
>On the way back to the mansion, Ike and Marth started talking to Doragon and Kasai.<br>"You know, it is kinda hard to believe that you don't speak Japanese." Ike told them.  
>"Really, why is that?" Doragon asked them?<br>"Because your names are Japanese words. Nobody gets a Japanese name and can't speak Japanese, either that, or their name means something." Marth told them.  
>"What do you mean by that?" Kasai asked them.<br>"Well, Kasai, you're name means fire while Doragon means dragon." Ike told them.  
>"So that's why everybody calls me Dragon." Doragon exclaimed.<br>While they continued yapping away, a weird black thing came up, making a noise every time it moved, until it disappeared out of sight.  
>"What the heck was that thing?" Kasai asked the two swordsmen.<br>"Well," Ike exclaimed, "That was Mr. Game and Watch. He always pops up at the most random times. We don't know why he never talks, but when he makes his movements right, it makes awesome music."  
>"That's Ike," Marth started saying, "Always thinking about the weirdest things."<br>Doragon left the swordsmen while they were fighting about what Ike really does think about in order to go to the training hall. When he got their, he saw something that looked like a humanoid fox with a blaster fighting a giant turtle. he decided to watch the fight. It was a good fight to, as the fox-like thing was destroying the turtle, until the turtle grabbed a shiny colored ball floating in the air and turned into what looked like a monster and threw the fox off the edge, making him the winner. Doragon went to the fox and said, "Hey, I saw that fight of yours, are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine, fights here and in official fights don't cause any real harm." Doragon thought back to when Marth got that blow in that should have been fatal. The fox kept talking to him saying, "Hey, aren't you one of those people from the world that hasn't even heard of this place."<br>"Yeah, I am. I'm Doragon."  
>"My name is Fox, and that over there is Bowser, archenemy of Mario. Best be careful around him."<br>"Yeah, I saw, by the way, how did he turn into that monster thing?"  
>"You mean the Final Smash? A fighter can use it when he gets the Smash Ball. It might be wise to get one of your own."<br>"Thanks. Well, how do you tell the difference between the moves?"  
>"Everybody has a different Final Smash. Mine is called Landmaster while Bowser's is Giga Bowser."<br>"Real creative name."  
>"you know, I heard that Master Hand put something in this tournament called the Ultimate Smash. I hear that it is even more powerful than normal Final Smashes! So, while we're hear, you want to fight?"<br>"Well, it could be a good idea to practise up."  
>Doragon and Fox entered different parts of the arena, that looked like it was floating, but it wasn't, and prepared to fight.<p>

End of Chapter

Well, what do you guys think. The reason that I didn't announce any newcomers (except Megaman) was because I am still thinking of new fighters to put in. If you have any ideas on people I should put in, please tell me in your review. And by the way, the untranslatable thing that Marth said, look it up yourself, because I really am not translating that.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to my story. I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter, so know I do not own anybody except Doragon and Kasai. Also, I would like to thank YellowMage for reviewing my fanfic.

Chapter Three

Doragon started to become nervous as the fight started. The moment a weird voice said "GO", Fox zoomed up and started beating up Doragon. Doragon tried to fight back, but nothing he was doing did anything. Fox then started saying that Doragon should try exercising and build up some muscles as he pushed Doragon clear on the ledge. The moment Doragon saw he was falling, his cowardly instincts made his arms grab the edge of the field and pull him up. Fox then said to Doragon, "Nice job, for a guy who can't fight." Doragon started getting angry about this, especially because he started feeling like he was at home and everyone was pushing him around again. His instincts activated again and Doragon tried punching Fox and, strangely, it sent him clear to the other side of the field. Doragon was shocked by this, but didn't think about it for long, as he went up for another hit. However, he was stopped by something which Doragon later learned was called a reflector. Fox then came up and the two of them started fighting rapidly, with Doragon's hits actually doing damage, until a big cloud of smoke (caused by extreme fighting) came up blocking out the view just as Ike came in looking for Doragon.  
>"Doragon, where are you?"<br>When he saw the cloud of smoke, he became worried, until he saw Fox flying out of the cloud of smoke and falling off the edge of the stage. When the cloud of smoke finally disappeared, Ike nearly fainted when he saw Doragon come out of the smoke, especially remembering what Marth said about his first the three of them met up, Fox started talking about what he thought allowed Doragon to damage him.  
>"It was so strange, I was trying to get Doragon angry so that he might actually fight better, but I didn't expect that!"<br>"Expect what?"  
>"You don't know? Right as you started to hit me, your necklace starting shining a blinding light." Doragon became stunned by this remark."<br>"Are you sure it wasn't just reflecting the lights from the stadium?" At that time, Bowser walked in.  
>"No, it was definitely the necklace making the light. Besides, the training hall doesn't have any lights."<br>Doragon started getting worried. Was this necklace more important than he thought, and why did it start to glow like that? He didn't have much time to think as Ike started yawning.  
>"Well, I'm bushed. I'm going to bed."<br>"I think I'll join you."  
>"Me too."<br>"Me three."  
>When they finally got to the mansion, Doragon went into his room to be greeted by a sleeping dragon. He climbed into bed and went to sleep.<p>

_Dream sequence_

_Doragon was running, he didn't know of what or why, he was just running. When he looked behind him, he saw creatures, mabie 10...no...thousands of creatures. _  
><em>Stay away, stay away.<em>  
><em>He fell, he fell through the middle of what looked like a dragon flying in a circle, his necklace. He hit the empty ground. he saw a light. A blue light.<em>  
><em><strong>ROOOOOAR<strong>_

Doragon woke up to the dragon in his room roaring at him. Doragon got the idea that it was trying to be an alarm clock. Doragon jumped out of bed and jumped back in when the door slammed opened. In came in a floating black and blue imp like thing.  
>"Will you shut that thing up? It's driving me crazy!"<br>"Sorry. I think it was trying to wake me up."  
>"Well...I guess it was a good thing it woke me up, too. After all, the fights began in half-an-hour."<br>"Really, well it is a good thing than."  
>After getting dressed, Doragon and the imp started going to the transporters in order to watch the fights.<br>"By the way, what's your name?"  
>"Doragon."<br>"Aren't you from the boring world. Ha."  
>"It's not that boring!"<br>"Well, I wouldn't know. After all, I've never been there. My name's Midna."  
>"Midna, what a weird name."<br>"Do you know who you are talking to?"  
>"Someone apparently easy to anger?"<br>"NO! I am the Twilight Princess!"  
>"Who?"<br>"Boy, you guys really don't know much." Doragon didn't have time to come up with a colorful response as when he finally thought of something, they arrived to see Kasai and Link enter one set of transporters and Olimar and Megaman enter the other. The voice from the training hall counted down to "GO" and the fights began.  
>"I'm cheering for Link, personally."<br>"You do realize that Kasai is my brother."  
>"You do realize that Link is one of my closest friends."<br>The two of them started laughing as the fight went on.  
>Link was winning, of course, as Kasai wasn't used to the place, but Kasai was able to get a few hits in and keep Link on his toes. Kasai and Link was fighting on what looked like a giant flying car above a racetrack. Kasai looked behind him and saw that the giant flying car was going closer to the lasers, so he jumped off and landed on a car that looked like it was racing with other cars. Link jumped up in order to deliver a powerful blow, but Kasai dodged it and delivered a counter blow that knocked Link into the lasers. He evaporated and appeared on a platform above the stage. Link slashed his sword into Kasai's chest, who almost fell onto the racetrack, but was saved by another car. Kasai charged at Link, but instead of hitting him, he hit some floating shiny ball. Link gasped, "The Smash Ball" and ran for it. He then started launching arrows at Kasai, but Kasai dodged them all, broke the ball, and started glowing red, an abnormal red for the Smash Ball.<br>Fox went over to Doragon and said, "He must have the power of the Ultimate Smash"  
>Kasai than shot up into flames and something which looked like a volcanic eruption covered the screen. When it was all done, the screen turned black, and Kasai and Link appeared in the transporters.<br>"Winner, Kasai!"  
>Olimar and Megaman also appeared.<br>"Winner, Megaman!"  
>Mario and Sonic grabbed their microphones and started announcing.<br>"Well, I'm a-sure that we can all agree that Link a-losing was indeed a shock."  
>"However, he isn't the only newcomer that won, as we can see, the blue guys have got it made."<br>"I still a-like red a-more."  
>"Well too bad, blue is better."<br>After five, count them, FIVE hours went by with nothing but fighting and betting, and Kasai becoming poorer and poorer, the announcements continued.  
>"So anyway..." an angel appeared and gave Sonic a letter.<br>"Just a moment Mario, one of our fighters has become ill and will be unable to continue."  
>"But, we a-can't have a tournament without a-everybody. What are we going to do?"<br>Everyone looked at one another until a voice came up saying, "Can I fill him in?"  
>"Well, we are desperate, come on down."<br>A man dressed in black and wearing a belt with balls on it walked down to the transportals.  
>"So, what is a-your name?"<br>"Well, everybody calls me Black."  
>"Well, Black, we need a way to make sure you can fight...ummm...you, Mr. Game and Watch. You're not in the tournament, think you can fight this guy tomorrow and see if he is tournament material." Mr. Game and Watch responded by making his noises and trying to make a fighting pose.<br>"Excellent, the fight will begin a-tomorrow. Now, we all should head to Master Hand's place, as he has a dinner set out for all of us."  
>"See you there."<p>

When everyone got to the dinner table, they saw seats labeled with all of their favorite foods. Doragon was thoroughly shocked.  
>"How is it they know what are favorite foods are?"<br>"Don't ask me!" Midna responded. "This is my first time here as well!"  
>Master Hand came out of a door and started talking. "Thank you all for coming to my mansion for dinner. Before we eat, I'd like to thank Zelda for staying in the kitchen until supper was ready. Now, dig in!" Everybody started eating their favorite foods until Sonic started talking to Zelda.<br>"This is good, how long did the chili simmer for."  
>"Ummm... Four hours."<br>"**OBJECTION**"  
>Everybody looked across the room to see a guy wearing a suit and having spiky hair. Kasai asked Ike, "Who is that crazy guy?"<br>"Phoenix Wright, in his world, the greatest lawyer around."  
>Phoenix started talking, "You say that you were in the kitchen from when supper started cooking to when supper ended cooking, is that right?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well then, answer me this," He slammed his hands on the table, pointed at Zelda, and continued talking, "How is it that the chili could be simmering for four hours if you were at the training hall with me two and a half hours ago?"<br>"Oh, well, Master Hand and I started cooking seven hours ago, spent four hours cooking, and then went to the training hall."  
>Peach replied with, "But you were were at the training hall with me five hours ago."<br>"Back me up here Peach"  
>Master Hand, who appeared to be messing with Phoenix, said, "Well, according to the hidden security cameras that we have, Zelda started cooking four hours ago and stayed in the kitchen until the food was done cooking."<br>"Yes, may I see the footage for three hours ago?" Phoenix started watching the tape and then said, "**OBJECTION!** According to the tape, Zelda tripped and her arm fell into the cooking chili pot..." Sonic did a chili filled spit-take, "And yet, she doesn't scream in pain and, when she pulled out her arm, it didn't have anything on it, not even chili, which brings me to my conclusion, Zelda made a copy of her with her magic, this way, she could be at the training hall and, if anything like this happened, the food would not be contaminated."  
>"Oh, good." A relieved Sonic said as he started eating back up his spit-take. Then master Hand, who appeared to be acting like a judge, said, "I find the defendant, Princess Zelda, to be, <strong>guilty<strong>. For punishment, she will clean up the dishes with no magic or dishwashers after supper."  
>Doragon watched with awe, "That guy is good." All Zelda could say was, "Isn't he a defense attorney?"<br>After supper, Doragon and Kasai decided to leave their friends behind and go to the training hall. When they got there, they saw that somebody had already rented out the entire thing. Doragon decided that if he couldn't train, he might as well go to sleep, but Kasai wanted to see what the heck was going on inside. "Suit yourself" Doragon stated as he left to go back to his pad while Kasai snuck into the hall. Kasai did find a hole in the wall, probably from an old explosion, and went in to find something that looked like a person in a metal suit fighting two eskimos with hammers. It was an unfair match for the guy in the suit, until it grabbed the so-called Smash Ball and shot a gigantic laser out of its right arm. Kasai was incredibly surprised, and almost fainted, when he saw it was a girl in the suit. Kasai went up to talk to her and the first thing she said was, "How the heck did you get in here? Guards!" The next thing Kasai knew, he was outside the hall, staring at the cuts he got from the security guards.

Meanwhile

Doragon was walking back from the training hall when a blue blur ran by him. It came back, revealing itself to be Sonic, and stated, "Doragon?"  
>"That's me."<br>"I feel that I should tell you that you're fighting in the next round."  
>"Oh, joy. Who am I fighting?" Kasai was hoping that he already knew who it was.<br>"Samas..." Of course, Doragon had no idea who this guy was, "... good luck tomorrow." The hedgehog said as he ran out of sight. Doragon hoped that someone would tell him before the match tomorrow as he went into the mansion and opened the door to his room to find the dragon gnawing on a gigantic T-bone steak. Doragon just went under the covers and went to sleep.

_Running, running, running. A blinding blue light, his necklace, green things, captured friends. What did it mean. He didn't care, just needed to run. He was just running, huge fist, his brother._  
><em><strong>ROOOOOAR<strong>_

Once again, Doragon woke up to the roaring of the dragon. He was trying to shush it up when Midna came bursting into the door.  
>"Will shut that damn dragon up!"<br>"Sorry, sorry, hey, what time is it?"  
>"10:15, why... wait, aren't you fighting at 10:30?"<br>"Well this is great, what happens when someone is late?"  
>"Usually, their disqualified. I'd recommend running, no, sprinting."<br>"Before he could start, the dragon grabbed the back of his shirt by it's mouth, and pushed a switch that caused the roof to open up. "_I didn't know I was on the top floor._" Doragon thought as he was flown out of the place and forced onto the dragon's back. He then heard some voice in his head saying, "_Better hold on tight._" Doragon starting thinking, "_Well, either I'm going crazy, or... actually, that's the only logical reason I can think of._"  
>"<em>Than think outside the box.<em>" the voice said as Doragon and the dragon reached the transporters. Doragon was just able to hear, "Well, it is official. Black is in the tournament."  
>"For our-a next fight, we a-have the guy from the other universe, Doragon, fighting the powerful warrior from-a Metroid, Samus." Doragon was dropped onto the transporters.<br>"Now that's what I call an entrance." Doragon was recovering from the fall when he saw what looked like a person in a metal suit. "_I guess I can assume that that is this Samus guy._" Doragon thought as the transportal was turned on. When Doragon came to, he was looking over an icy cliff

End of Chapter

Totally left you hanging at that cliff scene, didn't I. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I've been distracted by anime and games. I don't own anything except Doragon and Kasai, and the dragon. Don't expect to see a lot more of Phoenix Wright. I just put him in there for two reasons. One, I heard he was going to be put into the next Super Smash Bros game and Two, Comic Relief. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on **Super Smash Bros Tatakau**, I left you hanging at a cliff scene. I can just bet that you're eager to get right into the action. Well, too bad, cause I feel that Marth and some others deserves a chance in the spotlight. Don't worry, you will see the fight, well, some of it. Also, I heard through one of my reviews that nobody knows who Black is. Let me give you some advice, think about another person whose name is a color. 

Chapter 4

"Checkmate!" Marth had beaten Ike at chess, for the 507th game in a row.  
>"How is it you always beat me."<br>"Watashi wa sukiru o motte irukaradesu."  
>"Whatever, set it up again. This time, I'm white."<br>After about 20 more games, Marth decided to leave Ike behind before he threw the chessboard out the window...again. He decided to take the Hand Challenge, when a fighter goes against Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Master Hand's twin brother, at the same time. It is so difficult, that the reward for succeeding is an automatic slot in the next tournament. however, just as Marth was heading to the arena, he ran into a familiar turtle.  
>"Kon'nichiwa, kuppa. Ogenkidesuka?"<br>"Will you stop with the Japanese talking? Besides, It's Bowser, king of all evil, not kuppa. koopa is one of my minions."  
>"Sorry, but in Japan, Bowser means kuppa."<br>"I don't give a damn about your country." Just then, a landmaster landed on Bowser and another familiar voice was heard.  
>"Sorry, I was practicing my Final Smash and I guess it landed on you." Fox came into the clearing. "Hey Marth, how did it miss you?"<br>"Watashiniha wakaranai, but it did." Fox called back the Landmaster and looked where it was to find a paper Bowser. After a moment of blowing him back up with a weird Earth invention called an air pump, the three of them starting wondering if they forgot anything. Bowser was the first to remember.  
>"Wait a second, isn't Doragon fighting today?"<br>"Anata no migi!"  
>"I don't know what you said, but I think you insulted me."<br>After a few more minutes getting burn medicine for Marth, the three of them headed to the transporters to watch Doragon fight. When they got there, the first thing they saw was him going against Samus.  
>"He's toast."<br>"But Kasai beat Link."  
>"Kare wa koun."<br>"Maybe so, but maybe Doragon will too."  
>Doragon and Samus was fighting on an iceberg, not a good place for Doragon's first tournament match. Doragon was getting beat up over and over and over. Somehow Samus has also lost a life, but Marth assumed that it was an S.D. (Self Destruct.) Marth was wondering why Doragon was letting Samus beat him up like that, after all, he should at least <strong>try<strong> to dodge the attacks. Fox, on the other hand, figured it out, quickly.  
>"He's trying to get angry!"<br>Sure enough, after a little bit, Doragon did seem enraged. Suddenly, his necklace started glowing, like it did in the training arena. Doragon then let fists fly and man did Samus take damage. Doragon just kept on beating up Samus bit after bit after bit until her helmet came off. When Doragon saw what she looked like underneath her helmet, he got one big shock.  
>"Wait...you're a girl?"<br>Sounds of exclaiming, disbelief, and money being passed around could be heard from the audience. Fox couldn't believe it.  
>"I can't believe people will bet on anything, right Bowser?"<br>"Yeah, (sob) anything."  
>"Dude, why are you crying?"<br>"Because I just lost 200 bucks!" At that time, Kasai walked by.  
>"Thank you." Kasai walked away, leaving behind an angry Fox.<br>"I cannot believe you two bet on whether or not Doragon knew Samus was a girl. It is just..." Marth got a little angry.  
>"Shizuka ni shiro! I'm trying to watch the fight." At the fight, Doragon had some more things to say, like, "I cannot believe I am losing to a girl, in a metal suit!" and other colorful things that I cannot put into writing because it would make me look sexist, but I can say that during all of the arguing, Doragon's necklace kept glowing brighter and brighter until the entire screen could not be seen. After a minute, Doragon and Samus transported back.<br>"Winner, Doragon." More sound of money being passed was heard while Fox, Marth, and Bowser heard the announcement in awe.  
>"I cannot believe Doragon won."<br>"Watashi wa sono izureka de anata ni doi suru hitsuyo ga arimasu."  
>"I just lost 500 more bucks." Kasai came back to the group, said, "Thank you very much," and left. Doragon came over to join the rest of the group.<br>"I cannot believe I won that match!"  
>"What is with everybody and not believing anything." Doragon, Fox, and Bowser went to Bowser's pad to celebrate while Marth finally decided to take the Hand Challenge. He made it about halfway when he ran into Black, who somehow made it into the tournament.<br>"Kon'nichiwa, Black."  
>"Hello, who are you?"<br>"Marth. Congratulations on making it into the tournament."  
>"Thanks, but I didn't even do the fighting."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I'll show you." He threw three red and white balls into the air and three creatures came out. Marth knew what these things were called because of Red, Pokemon. "This one is Snivy, this is Dewott, and this is Emboar."<br>"Nesu, do your matches go for three stock, like Red's?"  
>"Yeah. Hey, where's a good spot to eat?"<br>"R.O.B's diner. Actually, it's the only spot to eat anything here." Marth showed Black the way there, and almost went in, before he realized something. "Wait, I still gotta do the Hand Challenge." 

Bowser's turn

Bowser, Fox, and Doragon were having a ball at Bowser's room. It was a nice place, aside from the spikes, fire walls, and bottomless pits. Not only that, but there was a bridge that broke when a switch was pressed, sending whoever is on it into a pit of lava. And worse of all, all the food was burnt. Aside from that, it was a rocking place. Except Fox didn't seem to think so.  
>"Why is the place so hot?"<br>"Because I'm a fire-breathing turtle, get used to it!"  
>"Well, I can't stand it, I'm leaving!" Fox stormed his way to the door and Doragon started to follow.<br>"I gotta go Bowser. It's not your place, but I gotta get some food... that's not overcooked." when he left Bowser decided to go find some allies for something that he knew was going to happen, but refused to tell. He was walking around aimlessly because he knew you don't find servant, they find you, and he was hoping allies work the same way. As he was walking, he saw a familier evil overlord who started talking to him.  
>"Hello Bowser."<br>"Hello Ganondorf."  
>"So how are you?"<br>"I finally recovered from your betrayal."  
>"Oh, grow up, that was last year."<br>"Well, how do I know you won't try that again."  
>"Look, you need allies, don't you..." it was obvious that Ganon also knew what was going down. "How about we become allies, evil lord of koopas."<br>"Find yourself a different evil lord." Bowser said as he stormed off. After walking for about half-an-hour later, he was flattened by a landmaster again. He was really furious and screamed the moment it got off  
>"Fox! Will you stop... oh, hi Wolf." Wolf, with his brilliant name, came into view.<br>"Hello,Bowser, evil lord."  
>"You can stop with the praising already."<br>"Good, I was getting tired of it. So, what's up."  
>"You know, looking for allies for that thing that the evil guys were told about and we can't tell anybody else."<br>"Oh, yeah, that thing. Yeah, why can't we tell anybody else?"  
>"Like I know. All I know is Master Hand said do not say it out loud in case somebody is around to hear it."<br>"I know that... hey, how about we become allies?"  
>"Can I trust you?"<br>"Can anybody trust a villain?"  
>"Good point." After a bit more talking, Bowser decided to head back to his place when a familiar swordsman ran into him.<br>"Watch where you're going, Marth!"  
>"Sorry, I'm just trying to get to the Hand Challenge." Marth stated as he ran out of site. Bowser started thinking, "<em>Hmmm, maybe if he succeeds, I would think about making him an ally.<em>"

Midna

_That night._

Midna just couldn't seem to get to sleep, probably because she was used to it being dark out. The only thing she could think about was the fact that somehow Doragon knew that being angry would allow him to fight better, but it still made no sense. Not only that, but it seemed like villains weren't found around the place as often as they usually were. Was something going on?  
>"<em>Well, If I can't get to sleep, I might as well investigate.<em>" Midna snuck outside and saw that it looked like a dark figure was heading somewhere, investigating or something. Midna, of course, knew to follow them by pretending to be their shadow. After copying the figure's movement, she finally saw where it, and others, were heading.  
>"<em>Is that, it is. Master Hand's castle.<em>"  
>Midna continued to be the person's shadow for a while in order to learn more. Once inside, she saw that every person there had something in common.<br>"_Everyone's a villain! There's Bowser and Ganondorf and Wolf and even... wait... is that a skull in a metal suit?" _It didn't take long for Master Hand to come down and start talking.  
>"Hello everybody. Let me just say thank you for coming."<br>"Shut your trap you crazy hand, and tell us why we're on your land!"  
>"Right. As I'm sure you know, I told you guys something that I told you not to tell anybody else."<br>"Yeah, something about Taboo."  
>"<em>Taboo? Wait...<em>" Midna then remembered something Link told her, something about this Taboo thing trying to take over the world or something.  
>"Yes. Well, let me get to the point, how many of you were successful at finding some allies?" Bowser and Wolf raised their hand. "Wonderful. Now, who are you allies with." Bowser and Wolf pointed at each other. "Quite. Now then, can I ask both of you to stand guard outside the perimeter of tournament town."<br>"Why?"  
>"You see, when I looked at the emergency radar, I noticed that there were a lot of primids closing in around the town." Nobody was more shocked about this than Ganondorf.<br>"Then, Taboo's planning a comeback."  
>"Yes, that's why I made sure Sonic didn't fight in this tournament, because he would probably be Taboo's first target."<br>"_That makes sense. According to Link, Sonic was the one that kept Taboo from destroying everybody, even the ones that saved those originally stopped._"  
>"So then, why didn't you let Mario into the tournament?"<br>"I wanted somebody with Sonic in case the primids came too close. Now then. If there are any more questions..." Bowser jumped up.  
>"What does Doragon have to do with any of this?" Everybody in the room gasped.<br>"What on earth does that mean?"  
>"Doragon told me about this dream, where he keeps on running from green attacking figures and it always ends with a blue light."<br>"Hmmm... I don't know. I would recommend that we keep an eye on these dreams. Now then, meeting adjourned."  
>When Midna got back to her room, she started thinking about a lot of things.<br>"_Taboo. Who are you, who are these primids, and why Doragon?_" Midna just couldn't shake these thoughts until she got to sleep, and was woken up by a roaring dragon.

End of Chapter

And so the plot thickens... or starts... or something. How is Taboo comeing back. How will get his servants without dark bugs from Mr Game and Watch? Where will he get his subspace bombs without the Isle of the Ancients? Why am I asking **YOU **all these questions that I don't even know the answer to yet? Remember, I make this story up as I go, so that I can't give away any spoilers. Also, for all you guys who want me to make someone in this story, here's what you gotta do. Send me a review, tell me who the person is and ideas of a Final Smash and an Ultimate Smash, and hope that I decide to put them in. I will accept those who are video game characters or even O.C.s. Just tell me which one it is in the review. Also, I'm planning on making a couple of new fanfics, the names of the titles I'll tell you about, as long as some new characters, on chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Let me start by saying... well... you remember last chapter I said that I would have the titles of the other fanfics I was working on. Well, I'm still working on working on those, so I hope you don't mind waiting another chapter to get those titles. But anyway, for this chapter, I'm putting in some more characters, so we need to go back to the world that Doragon and Kasai live in and get some more people. These guys are based off of some friends I have and the brothers of one of them, who are actually some nice people who hang around with. I'm just blabbing now, aren't I.

Chapter 5

Ken was just sitting in front of the tv, watching the news, again, which is abnormal for a guy his age.  
>"Seriously, Ken. What 13-year old just sits in front of the tv... watching news?" Kumo came down the stairs wondering how he was related to this kid.<br>"I'm just looking at this story. I mean, how do two kids just disappear from their bedroom in the blink of an eye?"  
>"I don't know... and I don't care."<br>"Well, I do care."  
>"If you care so much, why not go down and investigate the scene of the crime."<br>"How?"  
>"Duh, sneak in. That house is only, like, four blocks away."<br>"Fine, but you're coming with me."  
>"Only if we can trick Mizu into coming."<br>"Deal." The two of them went up to get their brother, Mizu, from his room. The two of them are known for getting Mizu into trouble, and this won't be any exception. When the two of barged into Mizu's room, they saw him, as always, studying up on his Japanese.  
>"Hey guys. I finally learned what our names mean."<br>"That's nice... hey! You ever wondered what was on the other side of caution tape."  
>"Oh no! You guys are not tricking me into doing something stupid again! Every time you guys are nice to me, you're tricking me into doing something that will get me into trouble and I am sick of it! Well, guess what, you are not going to get me to do something stupid anymore! If I am going to do something, it will be of my own free will!""<br>"Sooo, does that mean you're coming?"  
>"Hell yeah!"<p>

Later

The three bros finally made it to the house where the two boys disappeared, only to see that the police were gone. Ken was a little disappointed.  
>"Where are the police so that we could sneak in?" Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them.<br>"Gone. They figured this case would never be solved." The brothers turned around to see a girl, about 16-17. "Hey, don't you three ride the same bus as me. Yeah... I think we call you the game geeks." Kumo stepped up after hearing this.  
>"Hey! One of these days, our knowledge of video games will be beneficial to mankind and you'll be sorry you made fun of us."<br>"Yeah... and pigs will fly."  
>"Well... ummmm... damn... I can't think of a better comeback."<br>"Beat you. My names Kiba"  
>"I'm Kumo, and this is Ken and Mizu."<br>"Well, you wanna sneak in?" Mizu came up now.  
>"But you said the police are gone."<br>"True, but what about those who live there." And so the four of them decided to make a teamwork to figure out why the two kids disappeared and who's next. The four of them waited until no one was home then they each took their own ways to get into the bedroom, the disappearing spot.  
>Ken picked the lock to the front door, sawed a hole underneath the floor of the bedroom, grabbed a ladder, and climbed into the room.<br>Kiba picked the lock to the outside basement, came into the house right underneath the bedroom, saw the ladder leading up to the bedroom, grabbed onto the ladder, said "Beam me up, Scotty" and let Ken pull up the ladder letting her in.  
>Kumo climbed the paneling of the house, dug a hole into the roof, went down the hole into the attic, went to the spot over where Ken got in, dug a hole, and waited for Ken to pull up the ladder while pulling up Kiba so he could climb down it and into the bedroom.<br>Mizu went into the backdoor that was left unlocked and lead to the kitchen, looked in the refrigerator, ate the clam chowder, and went up the stairs into the bedroom.  
>Once all four of them were in the place, they went to exploring how the heck the people disappeared. Kiba found something.<br>"Hey guy. Look at this." They all looked at a spot on the floor that looked kinda wavy and out of place. Kumo tried to explain what it looked like to him.  
>"It kinda looks like a glitch from a video game."<br>"But that's impossible." The two of them started fighting as Mizu leaned in for a closer look, only to start getting sucked in.  
>"Mizo!" Ken screamed at him as he grabbed Mizo's feet in order to pull him out, only to start getting sucked in as well, along with Kumo and Kiba. The four of them kept on falling through the thing as if it were an eternity, or maybe just a few hours, until they landed inside of what looked like a huge mansion.<br>"What is this place?" Ken asked the others. Mizo tried to say something but was stopped by a booming voice.  
><em><strong>Who goes there?<strong>_ A strange floating hand started to come down the stairs. Kumo started to think it looked familiar.  
>"Hey... wait a minute... isn't that Master Hand from Super Smash Bros?" Master Hand came down and went straight for Kumo.<br>"Who are you... and how do you know me? Have you been sent here by..." He didn't get to finish as Bowser came bursting through the door.  
>"Hey Master Hand, I have a question about... oh... is this a bad time?" Ken was able to recognize him from a game he played.<br>"That's Bowser, what's going on?" Master Hand put his attention back on the four people.  
>"What are you doing?" This time it was Mizo's turn to speak.<br>"I don't know. I thought we were looking to find out how a couple of people disappeared.  
>"What people?"<br>"I don't know. Ken, do you know?"  
>"You're lucky the news station gives names. I believe their names were Doragon and Kasai."<br>Bowser perked up at the sound of their names.  
>"What do you mean missing? Those two are here." The brothers tried to make sense of this as Master Hand asked Kiba a question that would change their lives.<br>"How good are you at fighting?"  
>"Fight. Me. Tops."<br>"All righty then. Bowser, change of plans..."

Meanwhile, with Doragon

Doragon was at the training hall with Kasai. Kasai, of course, was winning.  
>"Come on, Doragon. Just do what you did against Samus."<br>"I could only do that because the stupid warrior got me angry. I'm trying to learn how to do things without getting angry." Doragon went up to attack Kasai. "Besides, I don't want to hurt you."  
>"Isn't that what you're trying to do now?" Kasai just barely got that sentence in before knocking Doragon into the laser boundaries and winning the fight.<br>"Come on."  
>"Looks like I win again. Doragon, you need to actually be able to fight if you want to win your next fight."<br>"Hey, my next fight shouldn't be for a while now." At that moment, Marth and Ike burst into the room. Marth was the first of them to talk.  
>"Oi, Min'na! Get over here!"<br>"Why?" Ike responded to this."  
>"Just get over here." Marth and Ike led the two brothers to the transporters, where everybody was, wondering what was going on.<br>"What's going on?"  
>"Wareware wa shirimasen." At that moment, Mario and Sonic came into the place, taking their announcing positions.<br>"Hello a-there everybody."  
>"How are you all." At that moment, the entire audience yelled at the two in unison.<br>"WHAT'S GOING ON!"  
>"All right. Well, first of all, we all know Doragon and Kasai. Will you two stand up."<br>"Not until you tell us what going on."  
>"All a-righty then. As it a-turns out. Some more people from this a-strange world ended up ending up a-here." There were murmurs in the audience about this, but none more than from the two brothers.<br>"Others from our world?"  
>"That right. And what more. Each of them are going to be put into a fight. If they win, they'll be put into the tournament."<br>"Here are the four now-a-bies. Kumo, Ken, Mizu, and-a Kiba." Four people came out, three guys who looked a lot alike and a girl. A scary girl.  
>"Kiba here will be fighting a duo that cannot be separated, except in their second adventure, Banjo and Kazooie!" A two-legged bear came out, probably most noticeable for his yellow shorts, shark-tooth necklace, and blue backpack. Out of the backpack came some loud red crested bird. "Fighting Mizu will be Gordan Freeman." A middle-aged man came out wearing some sort of armor and carrying a crowbar. Why a crowbar, don't ask me, I'm just the writer. "Fighting Kumo will be Cloud Strife." A man with nice spiky hair and a comically huge sword came out. "And finally, Ken will be fighting... you guessed it... Mr. Game and Watch!" Ike was kinda angry at this.<br>"You guys know, I'm getting sick of this guy and stealing the spotlight in every chapter." Kasai gave him a confused look.  
>"What do you mean 'chapter'?"<br>"Fighters, to the transporters!" All eight people went to the transporters and were taken to different arenas."  
>"Begin!" Kiba didn't even wait as she pounded Banjo, who grabbed Kazooie, cocked her, and shot eggs right back. Gordan got out a rifle and started shooting at Mizu, who tried to dodge his moved until he saw an item fall. He grabbed it, felt happy for himself, and realized he grabbed a fan. Ken kept on attacking Mr. Game and Watch, who grabbed a hammer and attacked back. Cloud was going for Kumo before the fight even began, but Kumo just counter-attacked, as if he knew every move Cloud was going to make. Cloud prepared for a powerful moved, but Kumo punched Cloud in the gut and caused him to drop his sword which was caught by Kumo. Who just gave a smile. The fights kept going like this until Mario screamed "That's enough." and everybody was transported back. "After all this was a-time battle." The audience screamed "WHAT!" and came down to get their revenge at Mario and Sonic for making a time battle rather than a stock and did so many things for revenge, most of which I can't even put into the story because than the rating would have to be higher than XXX... Wait... is there a rating higher than that? Anyways, after the revenge was done, Mario and Sonic were too embarrassed to continue announcing for the day, so Master Hand decided to announce the victors.<br>"Please note before I announce the victors that those who are not in the tournament will still be able to stay and cheer the others on, if anybody lost. Now than, the people that I'm allowing in the tournament are... Kiba and Kumo!" The audience, after hearing this, went straight for the special betting booths, in order to receive winnings or to give away money they owe. Somehow, Kasai won the most and lost the most. Doragon took this time to call it a day and head back to his room, however, on his way there, he heard a "Hey, you!" Doragon turned around to see Kumo running towards him.  
>"Hey there, nice job against Cloud!"<br>"Thanks, hey, what's your name?"  
>"Doragon."<br>"No way!"  
>"What?"<br>"Don't you know, your family's worried for you."  
>"Oh know. If Mom figured out I was at a place meant for fighting, she would kill me!"<br>"Dude. Is that all you care about?'  
>"Have you met my mom?"<br>"Actually, I have." A bit of silence. "Oh... I get it now."  
>"Hey, can I ask you a question."<br>"Shoot."  
>"It seemed like you knew a lot about Cloud. How is that?"<br>"Oh, don't you know. Everybody here appears in some sort of video game."  
>"Video game? My mom doesn't let me play them because their 'too violent'. Maybe she's right."<br>"Yeah, by the looks of things, you might need to learn a bit more about these games."  
>"Then tell me."<br>"Okay. First of all, Cloud is from one of my favorite gaming series, Final Fantasy."

Much Later

Doragon and Kumo walked into Doragon's place, laughing their heads off.  
>"So let me get this straight, Mr. Game and Watch is flat!"<br>"That's right. If you could look directly at his side, you would see nothing but a vertical line."  
>"That's great." Doragon looked at his bed and stopped laughing.<br>"What"  
>"There's a note on my bed." Doragon picked up the note and looked at the return address. "Disgaea. What's that?"<br>"It's another game, but that's more of Mizu's thing." Doragon opened the envelope and read the note, exactly the way it was written.

Hello there, Doragon. My name is  
><span>Etna. Let me say that I<span>  
><span>LOVE how you won your fight. Could you<span>  
><span>PLEASE come and see me sometime soon.<span>

Meet me at the entrance to R.O.B.  
><span>Eatery at 7:00. See you there.<span> 

Meanwhile

Master Hand had called the villains into his mansion, seeming worried.  
>"Everybody, I know that I called you here on short notice, but this is important."<br>"It better be. I was winning my poker game."  
>"Can it Ganondorf. As I was saying, Bowser's been kidnapped!"<br>"WHAT!" Shouts of "Oh no" and "Not Bowser" could be heard.  
>"Now than, I need somebody to go and save him. So... who's available." Silence. "Well, don't everybody jump up at once."<br>"I'll go." Master Hand turned around to see a person who looked like the other people from that strange world."  
>"Who are you? How'd you get here.?"<br>"My name's Randamu, I know that person writing this story and he drove up and dropped me off here."  
>"Oh. Okay than. In that case, you can go save Bowser. Meeting dismissed." He started to go up the stairs when Grunty spoke up.<br>"Hey you hand, down the stairs you walks, tell us what happened to that rival of Fox."  
>"Oh... He'll be out of commision for a few days..."<p>

End of Chapter

Yeah... this chapter had a lot of attempts for comedy near the end, especially the part with Randamu coming in thanks to me. Also, my life is nothing like Doragon's. If it was, then I wouldn't be writing this, would I. The O.C. are the only people in this story that I own, and Kumo is based off a person that I know who is also writing stories, YelloMage. By the way, you should totally read his stories; they are much better than mine. Again, sorry that I don't have the names to the other fanfics that I'm planning on putting on, but I will definitely have them up next chapter. If I don't, then may Cloud jump out of his game and cut me to oblivion. Stop dreaming for it to actually happen, YelloMage.


	6. Chapter 6

Yaaaay, my sixth chapter is finally up. I decided that in this chapter I would focus a little more on the plot, so let me tell you a few things that you should think about for this chapter. First of all, Doragon's dreams. Also, the note from last chapter might be a good thing to reflect on, (read the note down) and finally, some of the things Master Hand has talked about. The other fanfics' titles will be put at the end of the story, so for now, focus on this one.

Chapter 6

Night, 7:00

Etna was waiting by waiting by R.O.B.s eatery, wondering where the heck Doragon was.  
>"<em>Where is he? I hope he got the secret message.<em>" She saw a shadow coming up and got her spear ready, along with her radio to call her prinies, at least until she saw Doragon coming up the hill. "Oh, Doragon. Thank goodness. You finally showed up."  
>"What do you mean finally, I'm only a minute late."<br>"That's a minute we don't have."  
>"Ummm, are you a crazy fan or something?"<br>"Come on." Etna led Doragon to a place in the eatery where nobody could see them talking.  
>"Yeah, you're definitely a crazed fan."<br>"Did you get the message?"  
>"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."<br>"No, I meant the secret message."  
>"What secret message?"<br>"Read the first line down." Doragon looked at the note and read the it like Etna said.  
>"HELP ME. Wait, what?"<br>"I need your help."  
>"Maybe you would be better with Marth or Ike, or even Kasai, because I cannot even help myself."<br>"Then how did you beat Samus?"  
>"Dumb luck."<br>"I don't think so. Now then, down to business, do you know of our world?"  
>"I asked Mizu about it. The only thing that stuck in is the fact that you're all demons."<br>"Do you know of the prince Laharl right?"  
>"A little bit. I know he hates love."<br>"Yeah, just about all demons do. Anyways, Laharl and I were on the way here when we were surrounded by a mass variety of strange creatures."  
>"What creatures?"<br>"I don't know?"  
>"What did they look like."<br>"Like some green solders with creepy eyes." Doragon started thinking about his dreams, with a whole variety of green solder like creatures. "Anyways, normally, Laharl is great in battle, with his vassals with him, that is. However, I was the only one around, well, me and the priny squad, that is."  
>"Prinies?" Etna whistles and some penguin like things came into view.<br>"These are prinies. Not the best things around. So Laharl and I were easily defeated, and Laharl was captured."  
>"And you want me to save him?"<br>"That about sums it up."  
>"I'm sorry, but I can't."<br>"Why not."  
>"Because I can barely fight. The only time I can fight is when my necklace starts to glow, and, even though it usually happens when I get angry, it isn't often. I have to say I cannot help."<br>"Look, there are a wide variety of fighters that I could of chosen, yet I chose you..."  
>"Well, than you chose wrong." was the last thing Doragon said before he went out the door to his pad. When he got into bed, he started arguing to the dragon as if it could talk back, although he was really just arguing to himself. "I can't believe it. Why would she pick a horrible fighter like me to help her? Really, I wouldn't be able to save myself. I can't even beat my younger brother." Doragon just went tried to ignore Etna and go to sleep.<p>

_Running. The green soldiers. Running. His friends, strange aura. His necklace, running, running, running, a blinding blue light._  
><strong>ROOOOOAR<strong>

Doragon once again woke up to the roaring of the dragon.  
>"Will you shut up you stupid dragon!" At that moment, Midna came bursting into the room.<br>"Will you shut up you stupid dragon! Honestly."  
>"You know, Midna, it's strange."<br>"What is?"  
>"The fact that this dragon only roars me awake if I'm dreaming."<br>"About what?"  
>"Stuff." Midna thought about when she snuck into the villains meeting, about Bowser talking about his weird dreams. At that moment, Master Hand started talking on the intercom thingy. Midna didn't know as it was from the other world.<br>"_Everybody, I want to see you all at my mansion, __**IMMEDIATELY**__._" It Doragon and Midna were some of the first ones at the mansion, mainly because they were the only ones awake. Doragon started scanning and found Fox, and went to him to talk.  
>"Hey Fox."<br>"Hay Doragon."  
>"Sooo, what's going on?"<br>"I don't know, I'm just looking at that girl there, she looks worried."  
>"Where?" Fox pointed in a general direction and Doragon saw Etna. "What's she doing here?" At that moment, Midna came up.<br>"Hey Doragon." Doragon didn't get a chance to speak before Fox interrupted.  
>"Hey, who's the girl."<br>"GIRL! Do you realize that you are talking to a princess."  
>"Yeah, like an imp can be a princess."<br>"And like a Fox can fly a ship."  
>"Will you break it up!" Doragon spoke at the two of them. "I think Master Hand is talking." Master Hand grabbed a megaphone and started speaking.<br>"Attention everybody. Let me start by saying that... well... you all know about the barrier to keep all unwanted guests out, right?" There was a few nods, mainly by villains. "Anyways, I have to tell you, it's been breached." The audience just went into shock until someone asked who it was. Master Hand just responded to this by saying. "Primids." Doragon was probably the only person who wasn't worried by this, mainly confused.  
>"Hey, Fox. What are primids?"<br>"The main attack force of the subspace army. It's strange, I thought they were all gone." Master Hand finally got a chance to speak. "I need every fighter available to help us keep the primids out..." Everybody started going to the edge of the town. "Everybody except these people. Mr. Game and Watch, Doragon, Sonic, King Dedede, and Kumo." The five of them went onto Master Hand's mansion, wondering why they were to stay behind. Doragon was actually relieved that he didn't have to go, but the veteran fighters were just worried. Master Hand finally came in to talk to them.  
>"I take it that you all are wondering why you all are here."<br>"Yes, we are." Sonic said. "My speed can destroy all the primids, so why do I have to stay here. I powerful enough."  
>"I need to tell you guys about something, something you can't tell anybody else."<br>"What?" Dedede seemed like he already had an idea.  
>"Tabuu, he's back." Everybody seem worried except Doragon, and Mr. Game and Watch for that matter.<br>"Wait, who's Tabuu." Kumo answered him.  
>"By what I recall, he tried to destroy this world."<br>"That's right." Master Hand said. "The reason you are all here is directly related to him and his plans. King Dedede, you and your brooches that allowed people to return from trophy forms, I need you to make more."  
>"Already done. I always have a stash in case Tabuu planned a comeback."<br>"Okay, then I need you to stay safe, Tabuu would plan to destroy you and your brooches to keep them from being destroyed." Sonic responed to this.  
>"Well, what about me. If King Dedede's brooches are stopped, then I can save everybody like I did last time."<br>"And that's why you're here. You would probably be Tabuu's first target after what you did to him last time. You need to be protected. Mr. Game and Watch, your body material can create dark bugs, which would expand Tabuu's army, and since you can't distinguish good and evil, you need to stay with us to make sure Tabuu doesn't get you. Kumo..."  
>"Yes?"<br>"You have knowledge over practically everything about us and Tabuu's army. If Tabuu got that information, he could destroy us. Thus I want you to stay with the others."  
>"Well, what about me?" Doragon was wondering what he had to do with this.<br>"Your dreams. Yes, I know about them. I'm assuming they have something to do with Tabuu, thus, you're staying here with the others. Now remember, don't tell anybody."

Meanwhile

Randamu was at the place where Bowser was last seen, hoping to find some sort of clue.  
>"Let me see, by the tracks that are preserved in the mud, I can see that there was a scuffle of some sort, but I can't make out who won." Randamu got up to continue exploring when a wide variety of primids showed up. Sword primids, scope primids, and even big primids. "Well, nobody told me it would be this dangerous." Ramandu said as he ran for it. He didn't get very far as Cloud came in and started attacking the primids. It was going well until the sword primids figured out how to counter-attack Cloud's moves, and started to get the upper-hand.<br>"Damn it, these things are tough." A big primid was just about to squash Cloud when it was lifted up by something and thrown away. The scope primids started shooting, but all the missles they launched were turned around and shot them right back. This continued until all the primids were gone. Cloud started to wonder who beat them all. "Who did that?"  
>"I did." Cloud looked around and saw a creature standing on a tree, at least it looked like it was standing, it could have been floating.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"I am Mewtwo!"<br>"Who?"  
>"Oh for crying... the most powerful pokemon in the world!"<br>"The what?"  
>"Never mind, where's the kid?" Cloud looked around, but Randamu was nowhere to be found.<br>"I think he ran for it."  
>"Damn it. I wanted to ask him about what he was thinking about."<br>"What?"  
>"I can read minds. I was able to hear something about Bowser until the primids came and I had to save your sorry hide."<br>"Hardy har. Well, he couldn't have gotten too far. Let's look for him."

Back with Randamu

Randamu felt kinda sorry about leaving that swordman behind, but at the same time, he figured it was better than getting the stuffing knocked out of him. "Either way you look at it, it was either me or him, and it couldn't have been me because I'm on a mission, to find a missing Bowser."  
>"MISSING!" Randamu turned around to see the swordsman with a strange creature. He turned to run for it but Mewtwo used his psychic to stop him while Cloud asked him the questions.<br>"What do you mean Bowser's missing?"  
>"Bowser was kidnapped by a wide assortment of primids, and Wolf was left in the forest."<br>"What do you mean Wolf is in the forest?"  
>"I don't know, all I know is that the villains are looking for him." This made Mewtwo wonder.<br>"Why only the villains, when Fox is a...n acquaintance with him?"  
>"I don't know, now let me go!"<br>"Oh, no." Cloud stated. "We're all looking for Bowser now."  
>"Why?"<br>"One..." Mewtwo said, "To keep an eye on you."  
>"Two..." Cloud continued, "To ask him why only the villains know about his disappearance."<br>"Right, so the three of us are now a team, so get used to it."  
>"Fine." Randamu said, "Just put me down."<br>"No."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause it's funny to watch you dangle there."

Back with Doragon and friends... and others

Doragon and the others were waiting for Master Hand to come back from looking for something. He wouldn't tell them what though. Doragon was being more patient than the others, mainly because he didn't want to fight the primids anyways. Sonic was a little twitchy, though. Finally, he cracked.  
>"I can't stand this! Why are we in here while the others are risking their lives fighting the primids?"<br>"You heard Master Hand," Dedede answered. "We have to stay in here in case Tabuu gets any ideas."  
>"Yeah, but you already gave us the brooches, so if we are defeated, we will still come back!"<br>"But it can still come off, remember what happened with the princess?"  
>"That doesn't mean that it will happen again."<br>"Well, we need to stay here!"  
>"Well, I'm going! I'll walk slowly enough so that anybody who wants to go can follow me." Sonic then went out the door. The remaining three exchanged looks before Kumo and Mr. Game and Watch followed Sonic out. This left King Dedede and Doragon alone in Master Hand's mansion.<br>"You want to see if there's something to do?"  
>"Why not?" So the two of them just hanged out with card games. After two hours, Master Hand came bursting into the room, looking worried.<br>"Guys, you gotta leave!"  
>"Why?" Doragon was wondering what was wrong.<br>"The primids. Some areas were left unchecked and they got in. You gotta get out before they get here... wait, where's the others?"  
>"They left." Dedede answered.<br>"WHAT! Okay, at least they're out. But you gotta go."  
>"What about you?"<br>"I'll try to protect the place for as long as I can, now go!" Dedede and Doragon decided that now was not the time to ask anymore questions and go. They were fortunate enough to get outside the barrier without running into any primids. They looked at Master Hand's mansion for what may be the last time as they ran for the plains, hoping to find others that survived the primid attack.

End of chapter

Well, did I get the plot moving. I hope I did, that was my goal. Don't worry, the tournament will be finished, but I won't tell you when. Also remember, I am still accepting new characters, O.C. or not. Just put them into a review. Oh yeah, before I forget, I have the names for my other fanfics. They might not be up yet, but don't worry, I will have them up before this story's next chapter. The first one is called Pokemagus. You have to read the story to understand the name, and it takes a while to understand the name. The second one is called Bowser strikes back. Guess what happens in there.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello and welcome back to Super Smash Bros Tatakau. My Internet was down for a while, well, more like a month, but I'm getting back to the story now and I hope that you are still interested in reading it. Oh, yeah, I'm bringing back characters that haven't been seen for a while, so I recommend remembering those people.

Chapter 7

Mewtwo was looking at the remains of Master Hand's mansion, carefully, though, because the Subspace Army was everywhere, looking for fighters that happened to escape. Mewtwo and Cloud was still looking for Bowser, but Randamu somehow escaped them. For some reason, when the Primids overtook Master Hand's castle five months ago, Mewtwo's psychic powers were drastically lowered, leaving him only as powerful as he was in the second tournament.

"Hey, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo heard Cloud scream. "Look over there!" Mewtwo looked at where Cloud was pointing, and saw some Primids, driving away with a cargo ship, with Mr. Game and Watch, trophyfied and chained. "What do you suppose we do?" Mewtwo pondered this question for a moment. _"Hmmm," _Mewtwo started thinking. _"If we go on an attack and fail, then we could end up like Mr. Game and Watch, but if we succeed, then the Primids would know that we're alive. On the other hand, if we don't even attack, the Primids won't notice us, and we can continue searching for Bowser, but then Mr. Game and Watch can be used to make more Primids and who knows what!"_ Mewtwo pondered these suggestions before finally screaming "CHARGE!"

Mewtwo and Cloud jumped out of the bushes they were hiding in and started to attack. However, unlike Mewtwo thought, the cart that Mr. Game and Watch was on wasn't guarded by Primids, but by other residents of the subspace army. Things like Borboras and Roaders along with a few Greaps. Mewtwo, being taken by surprise, was defeated almost instantly, and was thus trophied. Cloud, on the other hand, knew to expect the unexpected, and was able to avoid the attacks of all the enemies, while finding the right time to attack. After a few hours, the fight was over, Cloud the victor. Cloud rested for a moment before reviving Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch.

"What happened?" Cloud asked Mr. Game and Watch. "I thought you were with Master Hand." Mr. Game and Watch tried to tell them the story, but since everything he said came out in beeps, it was impossible.

"We're never going to get any farther like this." Mewtwo responded. "Let's look for Bowser, maybe he can tell us more."

"Wait, can't you read minds?"

"I told you, ever since the subspace army took over Master Hand's mansion, I lost most of my powers. All the powers I have left are meant for fighting."

"Well, whatever, let's keep looking."

Meanwhile, with Doragon

Doragon was staggering in the middle of a desert, surrounded by nothing but sand, sand, and more sand. King Dedede had already sacrificed himself to protect Doragon from a wide assortment of Primids, but it didn't mean anything now that he was about to die from thirst anyways. Doragon was finally unable to move any farther and collapsed. As Doragon succumbed into unconsciousness, he thought he saw a huge thing circling above him…

Later

Being small is one thing, but try being attacked by a wide amount of Nagagogs at the same time. That is what Captain Olimar was stuck with. One moment, he's running from Primids who took over the entire world of Super Smash Bros, and the next he's hiding in the desert trying to avoid the Subspace Army. What's more, his helpful Pikmin have been all but destroyed. Well, he still had a red one with him, but that isn't a lot of help. Olimar was just about to get away, when an Armank came up suddenly. It was just about to attack Olimar when a huge being came out of the sky and crushed the Armank under its feet. When Olimar got a closer look at it, it looked like some sort of ancient creature with wings.

"_What is this thing, and what does it want with me?"_ Olimar tried to figure this out as the creature grabbed Olimar by its mouth and flew him to a spot in the middle of the desert. Olimar tried to figure out why he was taken here, when he saw a familiar trophy.

_Running, running. He's done this hundreds of times before, but why. Why does this keep happening? Running from the green solders he now knows to be Primids. Running into a figure shaped like his necklace, being blinded by a bright blue light. All that was missing was the…_

**ROOOOOOOOOAR**

When Doragon woke up, he was still in the desert, but he found himself staring at the dragon from his room and a weird spaceman like person with a big nose.

"Huh?" Doragon started trying to comprehend this. "Who are you, and why do you have this dragon with you?"

"My name is Captain Olimar, and is this what it is called? I should record this somewhere."

"Okay, then what are you doing here?" As Doragon asked this, the dragon flew away from the two of them. Unsure of why, Olimar continued to answer Doragon's question.

"Well, that thing of yours started leading me into this desert only to see you trophyfied…"

"Wait, trophyfied?"

"It our version of death. If someone is beaten up outside of any official fighting arenas, then they get turned into a trophy. However, unlike your version of death, we can be revitalized if another fighter does so. Now any way's, we should get out of here."

Meanwhile, with Kiba

Kiba couldn't believe it. One moment, she was trying to solve a mystery about lost brothers, then she ended up lost herself in a weird world that the geeks seem to find interesting. Kiba did like being able to beat people up and not get into trouble, but she still was worried. These green things kept following her everywhere and she didn't know how to avoid them. But right now, she was more focused on the huge green thing in front of her, attacking her with everything it had. Kiba tried to attack back, but nothing she was doing seemed to work. The thing was about to deliver what Kiba assumed would be the final blow, but another green thing appeared and, strangely, it started to attack the first one. Kiba tried to figure this out. "_That other green thing defiantly looks different than the first one, I mean, it is really ugly, but why is it protecting me?_" When the first thing was beaten to a pulp, the second one disappeared. Kiba became unable to control her anger. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Well, for starters, I think I saved your life." Kiba turned around to see a strange guy… well, at least Kiba assumed he was strange, since he was actually here, but he just looked like a normal teenage boy, well, aside from the things hanging from the hoodie he was wearing. He also had his cell phone out and was looking at it while talking to her. Who does that, besides those where the other person is at the other end of the phone? "Now, then, who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"I asked first."

"I won't answer until you do."

"Fine, my name is Hiro Kageyama. Now, what's yours?"

"Kiba, okay. Now then, why did you say that you saved my life when that ugly thing did?"

"Well, I summoned the 'ugly thing'. It's called Ogre, a demon."

"WHAT? DEMON?"

"Please let me explain, I have something on this phone called a Demon Summoning App, it lets me summon demons to help me out in battles, mainly, surviving. That's what I was doing when some strange thing appeared below me, and the next thing I knew, I was protecting you from that… what was that anyways."

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking so many questions."

"Yeah, and to make matters worse, all I have on my phone is Ogre, and I can't assess the Demon Auction. Do you know that Ogre is one of the weakest demons around?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" A silence fell among the two before they decided to explore the forest they were in for a clue of some sort.

Meanwhile

Ken and Mizu were exploring a strange castle that they found trying to find a way to avoid the Primids. Ken was thinking about the fact that he was lucky that Mizu knew about some of the people here, otherwise they would never know they were in King Dedede's castle. They had found some strange brooches, but didn't know what they were for, so they kept looking. Suddenly, Mizu stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Somebody sneezed." The two looked around the castle until they found a girl hiding behind the throne. "Hey, I know you." Mizu exclaimed, "You're Etna, from Disgaea!"

"Yes, I am Etna. You must be one of those people who know about us and who we are. I was looking for Laharl so that he could help us fight of the Primids, but I can't find where they hid him."

"Hey," Ken just perked up, "A pretty lady like you shouldn't cry."

"Yeah, Etna," Mizu jumped back in. "As long as we work together, I'm sure we can find him."

"Oh, thank you." Etna thanked them as the three of them left the castle to look for Laharl.

Meanwhile (am I writing this too much?)

Kasai was trying to avoid anything that would want to kill him for a while. He had no idea why, but for some reason, he has been able to stop the Primids by shooting fire from his hands. He was afraid of doing so, though, so he tried to avoid any enemies. However, he was unsuccessful of avoiding the metal one, which was immune to the fire that Kasai was able to launch at it.

"_Damn! I usually love a tough foe, but this is ridiculous!_" As the metal Primid was about to launch Kasai to the moon, a huge, hairy arm pounded the thing into the ground. When Kasai looked at his savor, he saw what looked like a huge gorilla. "Who are you?" This was a stupid thing to ask since the ape couldn't talk, but the tie gave Kasai the idea that it was called D.K. "Okay then, D.K. Thank you." Kasai started to walk away, but D.K. kept following him. Kasai decided to let him because he just saved his life, and he needs the protection. The less that this fire ability of his is used, the better.

Doragon and Olimar

It took a while, but the two people finally made it out of the desert. While they were trying to get out, Olimar told Doragon about his adventures and about the creatures called Pikmin. It took a while for Doragon to understand this, but even longer to understand why he would collect trash. The two of them had some encounters with what Olimar called the Subspace Army, but they made it out. Well, mostly Olimar would make it and revitalize Doragon. As they continued to explore, Doragon told Olimar about what Master Hand had told him that five months ago, how he was able to avoid the Primids with King Dedede, and what happened to him. Doragon was so distracted by talking to Olimar that he almost fell off a cliff. When the two of them looked across the sea, they saw two floating islands, one of which had a huge building on it.

"That's strange." Olimar mumbled to himself.

"What is?"

"Well, that island with the building looks like the Isle of the Ancients, but it was destroyed almost a year ago. I wonder if something caused it to reconstruct itself, or someone. We should investigate."

"How are we going to do that?" Olimar whistled and a ship that Olimar called the Hocotate Ship flew right to them.

About 15 minutes later

Doragon and Olimar arrived at the island. Before they went inside, however, Doragon dragged Olimar back to say something.

"Now, can we avoid any confrontation with this Subspace Army?"

"Possible, but improbable."

"Can we lower the danger of exploring this place in any way?"

"I don't think so."

"Will we be killed?"

"Chances are from probably to yes."

"Let's go."

On the other island

Knuckles was looking at the island that was next to the Angel Island wondering what it was and what it was doing there. However, when he looked out at the mainland, he realized that he wasn't in Kansas anymore, or Mobius in his case. He was still trying to figure out where he was, when he heard noises of something behind him. Knuckles turned around to see Sonic, or something disguised as Sonic, trying to take the Master Emerald. Knuckles got it wasn't Sonic by the fact that one, Sonic wouldn't take the Master Emerald… without asking first, and second, Sonic is blue, not black. Knuckles ran over to stop him, but he was too late, a plane of sorts hooked the Master Emerald in and flew away, and without the Emerald, the island started to fall. Knuckles did the only thing that he found left to do, glide over to the adjacent island. He made it in time to watch Angel Island sink from the sky onto the sea. Luckily, there was no land underneath, but that didn't mean squat to Knuckles right then. Right now, he was focused on the small ship and footprints leading from the ship into the building.

Cloud, Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch

The three of them were having even more problems against the Subspace Army, trying to avoid being killed by Armanks and Greaps. It was a tough battle, and they were unsure if they would make it out. Cloud was on the front line, due to his great job rescuing Mr. Game and Watch while Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch attacked those that were weakened. It was actually a great strategy, but every time they beat one, another came to take its place. Pretty soon, the three of them were down and trophyfied. When the fight was over, Primids came to take them away, but a giant egg flattened them, and a bigger one knocked down and beat the Greaps and Armanks. When they were all defeated, a person with a rooster suit walked in and revitalized the three fallen fighters. When they came to their senses, Mewtwo thought of just one thing to say. "Who are you?"

"My name is Billy Hatcher. I heard fighting and came over to see what I could do to help." Mr. Game and Watch tried to say thank you, but since it has already been distinguished he can't talk, he just rang his bell. "I don't know what you're saying, but I'm assuming you're happy." The four of them decided it was best to stay together and continued looking for Bowser.

Ike

Ike had one goal, found out what happened to Marth. Since Marth was the one that showed Ike the ropes when he first arrived, Ike felt that he owed him. This was his chance, find Marth, make sure his okay, and then protect him, even though Marth doesn't need protecting. However, even though he had this goal in mind, it wasn't helping the fact that he was surrounded by Primids of all sorts. Ike tried to fight back, but they were a little too powerful for him. Ike was about to be tropyfied when something attacked the Primids Ike was having the most problems with. Ike didn't know who helped him, but he used this opportunity to attack the ones that he could beat, and together with this person, he won. When Ike finally got a good look at his savor, he saw one of the last people he expected.

"Hey, Bowser."

"Sup."

"Hey, where have you been?"

"I was working with Wolf in order to keep back the Primids, but I was beaten. When I came too, someone had saved me, but I couldn't see whom. He just told me to run so I did, for five months, until running into you now."

"Sweet, well then…" Ike took this chance to tell Bowser what's been going on recently. When Ike got to Master Hand being beaten, Bowser couldn't believe his ears.

"MASTER HAND, BEATEN! I don't understand this."

"We're in a world where heros can be villains and villains heros, what is anyone supposed to understand?"

"Good point." They started to laugh, but unfortunately, this laugh didn't last lone, as out of the sky dropped a Subspace Bomb. "A Subspace Bomb!"

"I thought those were all destroyed!" Two R.O.B. clones appeared and activated the bomb. Ike and Bowser knew enough of these in order to know exactly what to do. RUN! They just barely avoided the explosion, but some of the plains were now lost to subspace, again.

End of Chapter

Twist. Return of the Subspace Bombs. What do you think? If you gave me an idea for a new character, I might be working on trying to put him/her into the story. Now that I have Internet back, I can get back to work on my stories, so I hope that you are still patient enough to wait for the next chapter. Please review.

I do not own any characters other than . For those who don't know, Hiro is the hero of Devil Survivor 2. The characters I do own is Doragon, Kasai, Kiba, Ken, and Mizu. I own another character, but he didn't appear in this chapter.


End file.
